


Art Appreciation

by CavannaRose



Series: Assorted Marvel Fics [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Reader is female identifying, flustered reader, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: An encounter with a difficult patron at the museum you curate for leaves you a little flustered.
Relationships: Thor/Reader, Thor/You
Series: Assorted Marvel Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/418012
Kudos: 27





	Art Appreciation

"You can't sit there!" It had been a long day, and you were tired of trying to explain modern art to people who were only in the museum in order to impress a date. _Four times_ today you had been forced to argue with some entitled dudebro who felt that just because a sculpture resembled a chair, it clearly was a chair. The latest perpetrator didn't seem to have heard you, so you raised your voice a little more. "SIR? SIR? YOU NEED TO REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THE DISPLAY." The offending patron turned to you, and for a moment the part of your brain that controlled rational thought shut down. Holy fuck he was hot. Still, you took your role as junior curator very seriously and would not be swayed by chiseled good looks and messy blonde hair worn unfashionably long underneath a dirty baseball cap. Even if it made the offender look like some kind of Viking god.

Brows furrowing the man, dressed casually in jeans and a jumper, stood up, stepping forward to meet your charge across the display room. As you skittered to a stop, and this was hard to believe, he actually bowed to you, taking your hand in his as he did so. "My apologies, miss. I am unfamiliar with your art forms and was not aware that this piece was not furniture. Please forgive me." That accent, it thrilled down your spine, but you couldn't quite place it. A little British-esque? A touch of Australia maybe? A tad continental, and very... appealing. Why did the inconsiderate jerks always have to be attractive? Though to be fair, he was apologizing, so that made him less of a jerk and more just uneducated... 

"Of course, sir, but if you were so unfamiliar there are easily accessed guides at the front desk, and most displays have an unaccompanied guide feature you can access from your phone." Forcing your best customer service smile to your face you tried to pull your hand from his grasp, all while attempting not to notice the callouses of hard work and the latent strength in his very gentle grip. Though not what you would call forceful, he seemed reluctant to release your fingers back to you. Piercing blue eyes caught yours, and you could swear you felt your heart skip a beat. "If I can just redirect you to the entryway, sir, it will tell you how to access the app."

With a crooked smile that stole a little more breath from your lungs, he tugged you closer by your hand, tucking it into the crook of his arm as he pivoted to stand beside you, his 6'6 frame dwarfing you. Always having been a bigger female, this sudden sensation of being diminutive in any way was unfamiliar. He gazed down at you, lips twitching upwards at the way your face was struggling to remain pleasant when all you wanted to do was yell at the frustrating man. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten me as to the structure and value of the artwork, you do work here, yes?"

"I... That's not my... Listen... It's not..." You spluttered nonsensically for a moment, not used to being so off-kilter. This was your comfort zone. The place where you knew things and others didn't. Being at a loss for words here was like a fish forgetting how to breathe underwater. Pulling your hand free from his arm, you straightened your shoulders and glared up into his face. His stupid, handsome face. "I am not a tour guide, sir. I am the junior curator for the entire modern art wing, and I simply do not have the time to be acting as a tour guide when the museum pays perfectly good money to people to actually do that job." Stepping backward, you nodded to him once, proud of your regained composure, and stalked away.

That patina of pride started to erode rather quickly though, as you heard heavy footsteps following you. Was he seriously pursuing this further? You tried your best to ignore the presence at your back, but when the bloody stalker didn't cease and desist as you entered employee-only territory you swung around to give him a piece of your mind. If his expression had been cocky, or triumphant in any way, your insides probably wouldn't have thump-thumped as hard as they did. Cap twisted in his hands, his face was a perfect encapsulation of contrition. Running a frustrated hand through your hair you sighed. "Seriously? Can you not read the sign? Museum patrons are not permitted in this area." 

"I simply wanted to issue a more formal apology, miss. I did not set out to cause you difficulties this day." He stepped forward and you caught a distinctly male scent, smoke, and heat, and something faintly metallic clinging to him in an admittedly alluring manner. The sound you swallowed faintly resembled a groan, but you masked it with a cough as he tried to reach for your hand again. Waving your other hand at him you stepped back, the door of your office halting your retreat much sooner than you would have preferred.

"No no, it's not really you. I've had a very trying day and I am afraid that I was a little testy with you because of it." It would have been easier if he wasn't so bloody attractive. You turned to open your office, throwing a quick dismissal over your shoulder. "I hope the rest of your visit to the museum is pleasant sir, but I have a lot of work to do."

"Thor."

You could have sworn your brain short-circuited for a moment. "Pardon?"

He succeeded in capturing your hand, opening your office door the rest of the way, and ushering you inside. "You keep calling me sir, my name is Thor."

He clearly didn't mean the Thor. Just another guy whose parents had some Scandinavian trying to relive the old times certainly. But he was awfully big, and the guy in the helmet and cape had that long hair too... "Oh. That's... nice." You muttered inanely, moving away from him as far as your clasped hands would allow.

"I would hear you speak my name before I leave you."

"I ... uh ..." All you wanted was for your brain to reboot as you gazed up at him, the realization that this was, indeed, one of the Avengers that kept saving Earth standing in front of you robbing what few wits you had remaining. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Thor. I am-"

"I know your name." He grinned lopsidedly at you, placing a kiss on the back of your hand. "I admit this entire encounter was engineered so I could ask you one question. Would you do me the pleasure of dining with me this evening?"

What else could you say to such an offer. "Uhm... Sure?"


End file.
